A Poppy's Love
by Friva2397
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the only human to go to Italy? Meet Poppy, Bella's cousin. This is the story of how she found love in the most unlikely of places. Alec/OC Bad summary but my first fanfic.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the character other than Poppy and Tulip.

Poppy's Love

Alec's P.O.V

I could feel my mate's pain. It wasn't the first time that this had happened but it was the worst. I couldn't make it stop either as I didn't know who or where she was.

Jane was getting annoyed with me though as the pain was making me moody and short tempered, even more so than Caius. Despite not knowing my mate I made a promise to her. I was going find her and kill anyone who dares to hurt her.


	2. Meet the Swan's flowers

Poppy's P.O.V

I was in the hospital. Again. It was worse this time. A broken leg and arm, shards of glass in my stomach and a deep cut above my eye which would scar. This time the neighbours had heard and called the police. My parents couldn't hurt me anymore.

For years my parents have been getting drunk and hitting me. I would rather it be me than my four year old sister Tulip. Before she started drinking Mom had loved flowers so named me and my sister after her favourites. Thinking of Tulip I wondered what would happen to us. We had no one left to look after us except maybe our Uncle Charlie. He lived in Forks, Washington with his daughter Bella. I doubted he knew about Tulip because the last time we had visited him was before she was born.

I was out of hospital nearly a month after I was emitted. Social services had been able to contact Uncle Charlie and he agreed to take us in. He hoped that I would be able to help Bella, whose boyfriend had left her causing her to become depressed. Bella was only a few years older than me at 18, so Uncle Charlie was hoping that I could bring her out of it.

Tulip ran up and hugged me as best she could. While I was in hospital she had been staying with one of our neighbours. For most of her life I had been looking after her so we were closer than most siblings. Seeing her made me feel better, knowing that she was safe always did. Everyone always commented on how alike we were. The same chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, if not for the age difference we could pass as twins. For years though my eyes had been full of sadness and pain, I had done my best to shield Tulip from our parents so she seemed more alive than me.

"Missed you Pop." She said quietly into my legs, the highest she could reach was my waist.

"Missed you too Tuli. Come on. We've got a plane to catch."

"Where are we going Pop?"

"Mommy and Daddy can't look after us so we're going to live with Uncle Charlie and his daughter Bella." I looked down to see her mouth forming a perfect little 'o' as she thought about this.

A social worker was waiting by a car for us, as we walked over I would have held Tulip's hand but one of my arms was in a cast and the other was holding a crutch that helped me walk.

The plane ride was difficult. I needed sleep but Tulip had never been on a plane before so she wanted me to look out the window every five seconds. After watching this for about half an hour the social worker travelling with us, to make sure we got there safely, brought out a colouring book for her. _She could have done that 25 minutes ago _I thought even though I still smiled at her and mouthed 'thank you'. It was what I was used to, having to make others happy. Maybe now I had a chance to make myself happy. With Tulip happy colouring I fell asleep in seconds.


	3. New home with Uncle Charlie

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the character other than Poppy and Tulip.

Once the plane landed the social worker collected our bags for us so I could find Uncle Charlie. _I wish people would stop staring _walking through the airport everyone stared at my casts and the scar above my eye. Tulip trailed behind me like a shadow. I could hardly remember what Uncle Charlie looked like but it seemed he thought of that as he held a sign which read '_Poppy + Tulip.' _I turned round to Tulip and pointed him out.

"There's Uncle Charlie." I started walking forward trying to avoid people in the busy airport. When Uncle Charlie saw me his eyes widened, he had been warned about what had happened but it didn't seem like he was prepared. Standing with him was a tall Native American boy who was maybe a year or two older than me. He had a shoulder length black hair and dark eye which like Uncle Charlie's widened when he saw me.

"Poppy?" I nodded, I guess I didn't look anything like the last time he saw me. "Why did you never tell me? Pick up the phone and call?" He awkwardly pulled me into a hug which didn't last longer than half a minute but it was better than nothing.

"The phone didn't work, they never paid the bills. I would rather it be than Tulip though, it was her that my parents went after." I whispered not wanting Tulip to hear. Despite only being five she understood more than most kids her age. She didn't need to know that she could have been in my position. "Tulip this is our Uncle Charlie. Come say hello." Behind Tulip I could see the social worker with our few bags. The boy with Uncle Charlie went forward and collected the bags from her. I thanked her as went to wait for the plane back.

"Oh, girls this is Jacob Black. One of Bella's friends." I nodded at him.

As we walked to Uncle Charlie's car, which was actually his police cruiser, I wondered why this friend, Jacob, couldn't help Bella. With a bit of help from Uncle Charlie I was settled into the car with Tulip next to me. After the plane ride she was tired and fell asleep on me. Jacob followed behind in his car.

It was a nice house, three bedrooms so Tulip and I would be sharing. Uncle Charlie helped me out of his car before gathering a sleeping Tulip into his arms. It made me smile seeing this; our father would never have done that. He would have slapped Tulip to wake her up and then laughed when she cried. Jacob grabbed the bags again as Uncle Charlie shifted Tulip so that he could open the door. Once we were inside I didn't need the crutch as there were walls to lean onto. I took the bags from Jacob, who needed to leave as his dad needed him. Uncle Charlie showed us to our room and put Tulip into her bed. He left with a nod seeming to understand that I needed sleep. _Sleep now, unpack tomorrow._


	4. First day stares

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the character other than Poppy and Tulip.

Alec's P.O.V

The pain has stopped. That alone has made me happy, not to mention the others in the castle who were getting annoyed with my constant mood. Something is now making my mate happy, she feels safe. Jane is talking to me again now that I'm no longer moody. The only thing that could be better than this is actually being able to hold my mate, to be the one who makes her happy.

Poppy's P.O.V

I was the first one to wake up so I went downstairs to make breakfast. I chose to make pancakes because they take longer to cook and are Tulip's favourite. Something this morning was making happy but I wasn't sure what, I hated getting up early in the morning yet I couldn't help but feel happy.

The first few pancakes were done when Uncle Charlie came downstairs. He seemed surprised that I was up this early and to be honest so was I.

"Morning Uncle Charlie." I turned round and gave him a smile as he sat down.

"Morning Poppy, why are you up so early?"

"I honestly don't know."

"You didn't have to make breakfast." he told me as I put some of the pancakes down in front of him.

"I wanted to, it was early enough for me to make pancakes which is a bonus." He looked at me funny but I just laughed, "You'll see." He still stared at me as though as I was crazy, which I might be after all I'm happy when I've got nothing to be happy about. I sat down with my own plate of pancakes and started eating. After a semi-awkward silence I spoke. "Whose truck is that outside?"

"Oh, thats Bella's." I nodded.

"She can drive me to school then." It had taken a bit of begging and pleading to convince Charlie that I'd be fine with going to school even before the cast comes off my leg. I stood up and made my way over to the stairs as Charlie laughed, it was only fair. Bella wasn't making any choices, and from what Charlie said she wasn't before the break up either she had let her boyfriend make them all, so I was making this choice for her. I knew that Bella **was **going to get up and she **was** going to drive me to school after we dropped Tulip off at her school.

Once I was upstairs I went straight to Bella's room and found her still not dressed but sitting on her bed staring out the window. I sighed and went towards her.

"Hi Bella. I'm your cousin Poppy, you need to get up so you can take me to school." No response. I frantically waved my hand infront of her face like you do when someone is staring into space. Still no response. "I didn't want to do this but you've forced me to Bella." Standing up I headed to the bathroom where I turned the shower on making it ice cold. I limped back to Bella and dragged her, which wasn't hard she needed to start eating again, into the shower. Her resulting scream could probably be heard through out town.

"Poppy, was that Bella?" shouted up Charlie.

"Sorry, Uncle Charlie. It was like talking to a zombie, all I got was drool. So creepy." Even from upstairs I could hear his laughter. I turned round only to come face to face with a glaring Bella. I'm not sure which scared me more, zombie Bella or angry Bella. I laughed uneasily as she tried to find words to describe how mad she was. Rather than being saved by a bell I was saved by a sleepy Tulip.

"Pop, what was that?" She looked so cute, a lovely little angel. No one could stay angry at her for long, except our parents ofcourse.

"Oh, it was Bella. Bella, meet my little sister Tulip. Tulip meet Bella our cousin." Bella took one look at Tulip and like every one melted.

"Nice to meet you Tulip. Now if you will excuse me I need to go change."

An hour later me and Bella were pulling into Forks High School after dropping Tulip off at the elementry school. Since this morning Bella hasn't said a word to me, just glared. With one last glare she exited the truck and I was glad. Until I realised that I had to get out of the truck without help, now let me tell you getting in of any car or truck is difficult with crutches and casts but getting out is even harder. When I finally got out of the truck I could feel the stares of the other students. With a sigh I started towards the office for my timetable, it was strange despite the stares I still felt happy but it was underneath the awkwardness of having people stare at me.

One thing I knew for sure, this happiness wasn't mine.

**Sorry for taking so long but I was out of ideas and back to school. Not a good combination. Please review.**


	5. School the good and the bad

Sorry for not updating for ages but been busy with school.

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the character other than Poppy and Tulip.

Poppy's P.O.V

By the time I got to my first lesson I was ready to hit someone. And I hadn't even been at the stupid school for an hour. Finding the office was easy and the lady behind the desk was more than ready to help the poor new girl with a limp. _I'm fed up of the looks of pity not to mention how uncomfortable people around me. _I was the first one to the lesson so I took a seat by the window at the back, should make it harder for people to stare. It would also provide a distraction from the lesson. My luck was really bad I had physics first which is without a doubt one of the worst lessons ever and second I have P.E not that I can join in at the moment.

When the other people in this class arrived I found that despite sitting at the back of the class they all still managed to stare. People in this town sure know how to make a girl feel welcome. Sarcasm. Everything became worse when a girl entered the room. She would have been pretty maybe beautiful if it weren't for the ton of make up she wore and the scraps of cloth that she called clothes. Pausing for a breif second in the doorway she scanned the room before her eyes landed on me in a glare. _Well, at least its something different to a stare not that its much better. _In what looked like five inche heels she walked towards me athough to me it looked like she was having trouble keeping herself standing.

"Your in my seat." she said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. _Attention seeking slut!_ I hated people like her. You know those people who have really annoying voices that go straight through your head, well hers was the worst I had ever heard. "You need to move." She continued when I didn't say anything.

"I'd rather not." My voice wasn't as loud as hers becasue I would rather not have everyone listening to my conversation but she had already caught there attention.

"Do you know who I am?" she nearly screeched, as though I cared.

"No I don't and you don't know who I am so I think we are square. And please stop screeching I don't have anything for the head ache that your giving me already and you screeching will only make it worse." She stood there in disbelief before turning and walking to the other corner of the class as far away from me as she could get.

"You don't know what you've just done do you?" whispered a quiet voice beside me. Turning I saw another girl but this one was standing nervously as though she was unsure over whether or not to sit next to me. I moved my hand in a way to let her know she could sit. She seemed like the type of girl people would forget easily as she was quiet and seemed to fade into the background. Getting a good look at her though I saw that she was pretty with shoulder length wavy brown hair and strange grey eyes. I shrugged at her question as she sat.

"Well that was Ashley Mallory. She and her older sister Lauren are like the queen bees you see in movies. I'm Mandy by the way."

"I'm Poppy and I couldn't care less about what she thinks of me. And in those movies queen bee is just code for bitch, they are only friends with someone because of their popularity. The second the person loses popularity they aren't friends anymore and the queen bee a.k.a bitch moves onto her next victim sorry 'friend'." This statement caused Mandy to laugh, it looked like there were some decent people in this school. Unluckily for me Mandy didn't have next lesson together but we promised to meet up later for lunch. The only other lesson we had together was last lesson, english.

Ashley didn't try and talk to me for the rest of the day, for which I was grateful but she probably thought that I wanted to be friends with her as she was the most popular girl in school. Through out the day she kept sending me looks that said 'say sorry and I will make you popular if not you will die a social death.' Needless to say I didn't talk to her.

Walking into the lunch hall I didn't spot Mandy but I did find Bella. I walked over as best as I could with my crutches.

"Bella watch these for me while I go get some lunch." I asked, or demanded, depending on which way you look at it as I leaned my crutches against the table she was sitting at. She was so anti-social sitting at a table apart from everyone else with no one sitting there. My answer was a glare and I came to a conclusion glaring Bella is worse than zombie Bella. I can at least shove zombie Bella into cold water to get rid of her. "Please, or tomorrow we will have a repeat of this mornings wake up." She shivered but nodded, grinning I limped to the line where the staring people where kind enough to let me go in front. Once I had my food I limped back to find that no one had even tried to sit with Bella.

Not long after I started eating Mandy came in and sat with us.

"Bella this is Mandy she is in my english and physics class. Mandy this is my cousin Bella." The most my introduction got was a slight nod. Oh well, they would have to learn to get along. The rest of lunch passed in an awkward silence. At the end of lunch Mandy and I walked to our last class which we had together, english.

**Please review. The more reviews the sooner I update.**


	6. La Push saves me from a Zombie

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

Poppy's P. O.V

The rest of the week passed quickly with no Bella progress. Mandy and I became the best of friends which I liked as I had never had a friend before. I was starting to think there was something wrong with me though as I started favouring black when it came to clothes, whihc was weird I wasn't a goth or emo or anything like that. Once when Mandy and I were tallking we moved onto the topic of boys, yet I didn't like any of the boys in our school they just didn't seem right. I knew what was missing but didn't tell Mandy because it would have seemed weird. None of the boys had the right style of hair and it wasn't the right shade of dark brown, for some strange reason as well I started looking for red eyes. I was creeping myself out.

When the weekend finaly came around I talked Bella into going down to La Push she didn't want to at first but when I told her about Charlie considering sending her back to Phoinex she agreed. Once down there we found Jacob in his garage working on a car, doing what I will never know. I couldn't wait to get rid of the casts, they were so annoying. Needing them restricted my freedom, it was difficult to move around with a broken leg and just one crutch but once I got the one on my arm off things would get easier, it also meant that I needed Jacob's help to get out of the truck. I could get out by myself but it takes longer is difficult.

After that it was like a new Bella. She even forgave me about the shower incident, which was lucky because I thought she was plotting revenge. The weekends were now spent down La Push with Jake working on some bikes that Bella had found, there were only two and Bella's excuse for that is that I'm too young to ride one not to mention the stupid casts. We even met Jake's friends Quil and Embry. Eventful first meeting.

_Flashback_

_It was yet another weekend down La Push working on the bikes, just like the last weekend and the one before. It was more Jake working on them with Bella handing what tools he needed and me sitting in the corner. So in other words boring as hell. I didn't even notice when two other boys joined us until they spoke._

_"Hey Jake." said one._

_"Oh, hey. Bella this is Quil and Embry." Loved the way he left me out. Bella waved slightly still slightly awkward around new people._

_"Jake, I don't mean to scare but you do realise that you and Bella aren't alone here. There is another girl sitting in the corner, you know the one with the casts or am I seeing things." said the one that Jake had called Embry._

_"Your not seeing things. Thats Bella's cousin Poppy."_

_End Flashback_

_After that they would sometimes join us or I would go down to First Beach with them rather than sitting by myself. It was on the beach that they first pointed out the group of boys that they called 'the hallmonitors' and I could see why people thought they were a cult and on steroids. All three were big with lots of muscles and liked to walk around without shirts, not that it bothered me. There was something about them though that made me want to run away as fast as I could like I couldn't trust them. While I might not mind them walking around without shirts it wasn't like I wanted to be with any of them like other girls I had seen around La Push or even girls from Forks._

_There was one thing that I knew for certain, something wasn't right me. I felt like something was missing not just like that feeling you get when you lose your phone but as though half of me wasn't there. I didn't even want to go into the strange feelings I would sometimes get or the looking for red eyes._

**So there you go. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Next chapter is the wolves. When leaving the review I know you want to leave put if you think Tulip should be an imprint or become a vampire, I can't choose which so I'll let you guys.**


	7. She isn't crazy after all

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

**This chapter includes the wolves but Tulip won't meet them yet. This is to give you more time to say imprint or vampire. So far there is only one vote for vampire and three for imprint (I asked my mom). If you think imprint please say which wolf as well out of Paul, Seth, Sam and Embry. If it is Paul or Sam then Rebecca or Emily won't be in the story.**

Poppy's P. O.V

Just when things were going well they have once again hit rock bottom. Bella went to the movies with Jake and a boy from her class, Mike, when Jake got ill. We havn't seen him since. His dad, Billy, says that Jake has mono but I've always been good at knowing when people are lying and this is one of the biggest lies I've ever heard. Being told this everytime she called drove Bella back to Zombie town, I would have found it funny if it wasn't for Tulip thinking that Bella was dying. I know it is weird that someone as young as Tulip knows what death is but we used to have a dog and when it died our parents just told her. Most parents would say that the pet had gone to a better place or something but our parents exact words were 'Your mutt is dead. Buried in the backyard for the worms to eat.'

After about a week of Bella/Zombie she dragged me along to see Jake. We were shocked by what we saw, even me and I hadn't know Jake as long as Bella. He was standing in the pouring rain, stupid weather, without a shirt only wearing shorts. He had cut his hair and got a tattoo as well, when she saw him Bella ran out of the truck. I couldn't because of my casts I wasn't aloud to get them wet. Which was one of the worst things about them as it rains alot in Forks. I couldn't hear what they were saying but from the look on Bella's truck it wasn't good. From where I was sat I could see that Embry and Quil had called 'the hallmonitors' except now Embry is one of them. Now that Jake has joined them as well that leaves Quil alone as once they are apart of this cult or whatever it is they don't talk to old friends. Eventually we left no closer to knowing what is wrong than before.

One day Bella came back ranting about giant wolves in the forest, Uncle Charlie promised that they would go looking but we thought that she had finally snapped and gone crazy.

It was a hard time for both me and Bella. Every day Bella would call but Jake wouldn't answer. It was hard for me to watch Bella as she had gone back to square one only a little better than when I first came here. Tulip was doing fine and loved being here, she loved the forest and learned how to climb trees. At first this worried me but Uncle Charlie was always with her making sure she didn't go too high. My casts finally came off and I loved being able to move without them being in the way. **(A/N I don't know how long casts stay on but it helps the story for them to be removed now)**The only thing that could make it better was if Bella was happy, it killed me and Uncle Charlie to see her like this.

Eventually I got sick of seeing Bella depressed and calling every day.

"Bella grab your keys, were going out." She groaned, she hadn't leaving the house.

"Why?"

"To go and talk some sense into Jake." She grinned at this and pretty much dragged me out the house, I was lucky not to face plant the floor.

It didn't take long for us to get to La Push and Jake's house. We knocked and were greeted by Billy.

"He's not here." he said but we didn't believe him because it was a weak lie. Bella walked past him and into the house to find Jake asleep in his bed. Leaving me with Billy.

"You know Billy you stink at telling lies so don't." He shook his head but smiled at me.

"Nice to see you got the casts off." I nodded and gave him a small smile. Only to look up and see Bella running towards the cult walking out of the forest, with no further word to Billy I ran round the house and towards Bella who was yelling at them about Jake being scared of them. I wasn't even there when she slapped one of them. Said boy started to shake, I heard one of the others call him 'Paul'. Jake came out of the house as Bella ran back towards me she blocked my view of why she was running. She pulled me into a hug, we had grown rather close during her second zombie stage, which allowed me to see what had happened. The boy, Paul, was no longer there but a giant wolf was. I screamed as Jake jumped over us and turned into a wolf in mid air. The two wolves started fighting and ended up tumbling into the forest.

"Guess the wolfs out the bag now." said Embry as me and Bella sat there in shock and fear. It looks like Bella was right about giant wolves.

**Please review with your vote. I cut it of here so that I can fit it in if Sam is chosen as the wolf who imprints on Tulip. Here are your options again, imprinted on by one of the wolves mentioned at the start of this chapter or become a vampire with Poppy. Please, I'm begging you vote.**


	8. Safe? If not for red heads

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

Poppy's P. O.V

I guess I went into shock because I didn't register what anyone was saying or doing. Someone, probably Bella, tugged my hand and pulled me towards the truck and made me climb in. Luckly I was back to normal when we pulled up outside a little cottage in the forest, it was nice and I had never seen anything like it.

Embry and Jared who had been in the back jumped out making a weird noice as they did. Bella and I stayed in the truck unsure about getting out and following them.

_"C'mon_ we won't bite." said Jared, which made Embry chuckle quietly.

"Speak for yourself." he said. With a quick glance at each other Bella and I climbed out and followed them towards the house. They stopped briefly and turned towards us.

"One thing, don't stare. It bugs Sam." This made us very unsure but we still followed them inside. Once inside we saw a woman with long black hair, she had her back to us so that was all we could see. Well, until Embry and JAred greeted her as Emily. She turned round smiling and we saw what they were talking about earlier.

Emily was beautiful despite the scars on one side of her face, Bella had a hard time not staring but I had my own fair share of scars. She smiled at us and moved closer.

"You must be the vampire girl." were the first words she said and they confused me to no end.

"You must be the wolf girl." replied Bella, so what did Emily mean when she said vampire girl. Wait. A. Minute. Bella has only had one boyfriend Edward. We need a serious talk.

"I guess I am. Well, I'm marrying one." She said as she set a plate of muffins down, slapping the boys hands away when they reached for them. "Save some for your brothers." Bella and I sat down it seemed that Emily's home was a place that made yu feel comfortable straight away. Only when I sat down did she notice me. "You must be Poppy, Bella's cousin." I smled despite the fact I hated everyone knowing me as 'Bella's cousin'.

"It's nice to meet you Emily." She smiled back and asked us if we wanted a muffin. We both took one but Bella only nibbled on hers, I had never had many home cooked meals so I ate more than Bella. It wasn't long after we started eating that I rembered the whole vampire thing. "Bella."

"Yeah Poppy." she said turnng to face me. I took a breath, better to get this out now rather than Uncle Charlie.

"Are you stupid?" I asked innocently making Embry and Jared start laughing their asses off and Emily to crack a smile.

"No..." She replied looking at me like I was insane. The pot calling the kettle black there._  
_

"THEN WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU DATE A VAMPIRE?! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF SELF-PRESERVATION?! After shouting this out I found myself surprisingly calm. _Great freaking feelings back, my life is fucking crazy. As in on a scale of one to ten it would be twenty. _Bella looked scared which was good, scared was very good. Normal people don't date vampires, the drink human blood. You don't date things that eat you, I mean you don't see a lion kissing a zebra._  
_

"Poppy you need to calm down. The Cullen's drink animal blood, not human. Ed-He would never have hurt me in any way." I shook my head in disbelief but luckily for Bella Paul and Sam came into the house. As he sat down Paul said a quick sorry before grabbing a muffin. Jake came in last and left quickly with Bella to go for a walk on the beach.

It was strange for a bit sitting there with people I didn't really know except Embry.

"So Poppy you got rid of the casts?" said Embry, I smiled at him grateful for making it less awkward.

"Yeah they came off a while ago, it's nice to be able to move around again." After that things were easier. At least until Bella and Jake came running back talking about a red-headed leech as Jake called orr Victoria as Bella called her. I zoned out not really knowing what was going on other than the fact that some crazy vamp bitch was after my cousin.

After that we spent nearly every day with the pack for Bella's protection. It was interesting the first time I brought Tulip with us.

_Flashback_

_Uncle Charlie was working today so Bella and I were taking Tulip with us to La Push. Emily had been bursting to meet her after we talked about her so we called ahead and Emily had promised to make cookies. Meaning that she is already on Tulip's 'favourite people in the world' list. There aren't many people on there just me, Uncle Charlie and Bella but because of our parents Tulip was careful around people and not very trusting._

_Bella pulled into the drive and we all climbed out me picking Tulip up and helping her out. She started clinging to me as though I would disappear if she let go, I was used to this and made my way inside._

_"Emily we're here. There's someone who can't wait to meet you or maybe it's the cookies." I called so she coud hear me over the pack who were watching football on the TV. All heads turned towards us as they had all heard aout Tulip through either me, Bella or Jake. Emily almost ran out of the kitchen when she heard me and aww'ed when she spotted Tulip. I set her down taking her hand instead and led her forward. "Tulip this is Emily, she made you cookies. Unless the boys ate them." Tulipe smiled and you could almost see Emily melt._

_"It's nice to meet you Tulip. The boys haven't eaten the cookies, you get first pick." Emily offered Tulip her hand and led her into the kitchen. I turned towards the pack who had watched the whole exchage except Paul who focused on the TV. He was the hot head of the group always wanting a fight._

_Not long after Emily came back followed by Tulip who held a cookie in her hand. I smiled and waved Tulip over. _

_"Tulip this is Sam," I pointed each of them out, "Embry, Jared, you know Jake and Paul." As she always did Tulip looked each one in the eyes, it was freakier than the emotion thing that was going on with me lately. She had always been able to judge people really well. Once she was done she grinned happily as though she had been given the best present ever._

_"Puppies!" she exclaimed, making everyone laugh but also slightly nervous. I became more worried when I saw Paul staring at her as though she was the most important person in the world. When she sat down he seemed to move instuctually closer to her._

_End Flashback_

__It wasn't until later that they explained to me that he had imprinted on my sister. Once I found out I may or may not have threatened him. Okay, I did but my exact words were 'You ever hurt my sister and I swear to God that I will get Jake to beat you within an inch of your life then take Charlie's gun and go on a wolf hunt.' I have never seen someone so scared in all my life, that fear was made worse with the more time she spent with the pack. Tulip had them all wrapped around her little finger so if anyone hurt her then that person would suffer a fate worse than hell.

Once the whole imprinting thing calmed down I was happy. I had never had so many friends except they were more like family. For the first time in a long time I felt truly safe and happy, it wasn't even the freaky random emotions. I should have known that it wouldn't last.

**Alec's P.O.V. (Haven't had one in a while)**

My mate was happy and felt safe. I was a bit unhappy that I wasn't the one who made her feel that way but I put her feelings first. There were times that she felt confused but I think that was because she picking up on my emotions. I couldn't blame her for being confused and scared of a strangers emotions. Over the time since I first felt her pain I had wanted nothing more than to meet her but Aro refused to let me leave to find her. Hi excuse was that I didn't know anything about her other than that she was my mate. Sometimes being a vampire is a living hell, not to mention Jane is being a pain in the ass. According to her I have been moping which she uses as a reason to use her power on me trying to snap me out of it she say. _Snap me out of it my ass._

**Well there you go another chapter, Tulip has been imprinted on by Paul, Poppy still feels Alec's emotions and thinks she is going crazy. The more you review the sooner I post the next chapter.**


	9. It's not heaven I'm here without food

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

Poppy's P. O.V

People always say all good things must come to an end. They are right. The happiness that I had experienced since meeting the pack continued for a while despite the crazy red head who wanted to kill Bella. It came to an end though on one of the days where Jake came to see me and Bella home. Charlie had gone over to the Clearwater's house to help plan Harry's funeral, his death had been hard on Uncle Charlie as they were good friends.

_Flashback_

_Tulip and I were spending the day with the pack, like any other day. We were in the middle of making some muffins for the pack when Sam and Paul rushed into the house. Paul went straight to Tulip lifting her up into the air, which she loved, then again she loved anything to do with her 'Pauly' as she calls him. Sam came over to me and Emily and explained what happened, Harry Clearwater had had a heart attack and died. Emily began to cry as Harry was part of her family. I was shocked but I didn't know him that well, he was always kind to me and Tulip though._

_Sam rushed off again saying that Jake needed help by the beach. It was only when Jake and Bella came back that I found out she had gone cliff diving. On her own. In bad weather. In the same place the pack jump from. Cue me shouting at her._

_End Flashback_

As we pulled up outside the house I saw another car parked outside. It wasn't Uncle Charlie's or any elses I knew but Bella recognised it. Once she saw it she ran out of the truck and into the house, it must have been one of the Cullen's because Jake was trying to get her to stay outside saying he couldn't protected her if she went in. Having no sense of danger or self-preservation she ignored him and ran inside and I being the idiot followed her.

Inside I saw her hugging a tiny pixie like girl. From what Bella told me abot the Cullens this must be Alice, neither of them noticed me and as there conversation progressed I found I was right, this was Alice. The tiny pixie, love to shop, future seeing vampire. They talked about how Alice had seen Bella jump off the cliff in a vision and thought Bella had killed herself. Alice then made the mistake of telling Rosalie, who from what Bella has told me is a complete bitch, who then told Edward. So thinking that Bella is dead Edward is trying to get himself killed.

I was ignored for most of the conversation, okay all of it. When Jake came in things became awkward as he and Bella were practially dating and I struggled to contain my laughter when Alice called him a dog, maybe vampires are okay. Jake being Jake had to make things worse when Edward called the house telling him that Uncle Charlie was organising a funeral which we knew was Harry's but the vamp thought was Bella's. In my opinion there has been a big break down in cominucation.

My thoughts turned towards sleep after a while at least until I heard Bella saying that she was going to Italy, to save Edward. I wasn't happy, I was fine being ignored but I had worked hard to help recover from him and now she was going to fly to Italy to save his sparkly ass. Not without me.

"Bella you are **NOT **going to ITALY by yourself!" I yelled making both Jake and Alice wince due to there sensitive hearing.

"Poppy, I won't be alone I'm going with Alice." Bella was calm as always.

"You are not leaving me here to explain to Uncle Charlie where you are. I'm going with you." Bella sighed knowing that couldn't reason with me. I turned towards Alice and held out my hand, "Alice I'm Poppy. Bella's cousin. I know what you are and think Bella is extremely stupid for doing this." As hyper as Bella said she was Alice seemed shocked t seeing me, shethen started muttering about how it all made sense and about someone staying. I think that she is crazier than me, the emotion thing was back expcet rather than the usal happiness or positive emotion it was annoyance. God I'm messed up. First the emotion thing, then the red eye searching and now I'm agreeing to fly to Italy to save a suicidal vampire.

It wasn't long until we were on the plane flying towards Italy. Sleep was finally mine which I was grateful for as the flight would have been awkward otherwise.

**Alec's P.O.V**

One thing I miss about being human is the ability to sleep. I enjoy my job but it is times like this were I want to go to sleep. The Cullen boy was currently begging for death, claiming that his mate was dead but from what Aro has gathered the girl he is on about is human. The only thing humans are good for is blood, I don't understand why he is trrying to die just because she is dead. If it was me I would move on.

**Poppy's P.O.V**

Once of the plane Alice went and 'borrowed' a car. Being a vampire it had to be a fast and expensive car, also one that made us stand out. The drive into the city was fine with the country side speeding around us, I even slept a little more. It was when we got into the city that problems began, the streets were crowded with people celebrating St. Marcus day. I had to laugh when Alice explained that it was when vampires were driven from the city, how very wrong they were they pretty much had the royal vampire family in this city. Who ever drove them out didn't do a very good job.

It was aroung this time that I started to panic about coming here, from what Bella told me Edward could read minds which meant that he would know about my parents. I didn't want anyone other than family to know and defenatly not some sparkly vampire who couldn't handle a death. Death is part of life just because someone dies doesn't mean that you shoulld die to, I'm sure if he tried Edward could live without Bella.

I pushed aside my fear when Alice couldn't get closer and told Bella to go the clock tower where Edward would be. Without a pause to consider I followed Bella through the crowds which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be as people stopped moving for a bit to complain about Bella giving me time to follow. When I reached the fountain I saw Bella jump at a shirtless man who must have been Edward. As I got closer I heard him talking about how he mut be in heaven which made me roll my eyes. _If this was heaven then I would have chocolate but I don't so it isn't. Get me chocolate and I may believe you. _I was starving I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I followed them inside the clock tower muttering about stupid vampires, hunger and chocolate.

We came close to almost going home until two other vampires came, saying that someone called Aro wanted to see us. I sighed, I wanted to go home and didn't like the idea that there were more vampires. Just a couple of months ago vampires didn't excist but then again neither did giant wolves, one of whom treated my sister like a princess. After a bit of arguing between Edward and the two vampires during which time Alice showed up they still hadn't made a chose on who was actually going to see this Aro person, Edward wanted to leave Bella and me here while the other two wanted us to come.

This ended when a smaller vampire came this one was about my age with blonde hair which made her red eyes seem brighter, she must have held some important position because when she spoke they all seemed to listen.

"Jane." stated Edward trying to be civil but the strain was easy to detect. I grinned not wanting to miss a chance to make his life hell for what he did to Bella.

"Really Edward don't be rude." I turned and smiled at the girl, Jane, "Don't mind him he's moody because I ruined heaven for him." She looked at me like I was insane until I mouthed so that only Jane and the two still unamed vampires could see 'I'm making his life hell.' They all smiled a bit at that as though they would love to do the same.

"Your interesting, for a human." she admitted.

"Thanks, I'm Poppy. That's my cousin Bella. Speaking of... BELLA! Stop clinging to him like he bottle of water in a heat wave! He turned you into a zombie and I will NOT let you take him back with out question!" I turned round for the last part trying not to shout because of the vampire hearing. Bella didn't move but glared at much like the time I threw her in a cold shower. After that Jane showed us the way along with the two other vampires who introduced themselves as Demetri and Felix. I wasn't looking forrward to this meeting, it didn't seem to be a good thing but there was no way out.

**Jane's P.O.V**

The second human was a surprise. I had only expected the one to be there but it seemed that her cousin had come only as well. Aro and Cauis would not be happy about both of them knowing where as Marcus wouldn't care, her treatment of the Cullen boy was funny because as a human she couldn't cause him pain I guess making fun of him is the best she can do. She nearly made me laugh when she yelled at the other human, only because she herself if rather smaller only a couple of inches taller than the seerer from the Cullens.

**I know the point of view changed alot but I thought you might like having Jane's opinion on Poppy as she is Alec's sister. Next chapter is the big event, meetng Alec. The more you review the sooner I update with her first meeting of Alec and some of it in his P.O.V. Please review!**


	10. Break Down in Cold Arms

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

Poppy's P. O.V

Walking through the castle I couldn't help but think it would make a great haunted house, I mean it already has the vampires. These thoughts though caused Edward to look at me like I was crazy, I just glared at him. _I'm not crazy and your the one who made zombies real. _He flinched when I thought about how Bella used to be but he deserved it in my opinion. It was silent after that apart from our footsteps through the halls.

I don't know how long we walked for but we eventually reached what looked like a reception. What surprised us though was the fact that the receptionist was human, not a vampire. It didn't bother me but it seemed to bother Bella . Jane carried on past the desk, ignoring the woman when she said that Aro was waiting for us. With no idea who Aro was I followed the others. I don't think I've ever been in such an awkward situation I mean what do you say to your cousins vampire ex-boyfriend when deep down you wish that it was possiable to kill him. Nothing thats what, there is nothing to prepare you for this situation. It didn't help that we were also on our way to meet a group of vampires who might kill me and Bella for knowing about them.

Not long after walking past the desk we came to a set of large doors which Jane pushed open with ease, _stupid super strong vampires._The doors led into a large throne room with three thrones at one end, around the room were more vampires dressed in black cloaks like Jane, Felix and Demetri. One of them came towards Jane.

"Greeting Sister. You were sent out for two and came back with three." that didn't make sense as there were four of us. My thoughts were moved from that thought though when I saw his face. It was weird all the features that I had been looking for in the boys in school I found in him. His dark brown hair fell just right and his eyes were that same red that I had found myself searching for. His eyes passed over Edward and Alice before briefly over Bella but lingering on me just for a second or two before walking with Jane towards the three thrones were I noticed three vampires sat. The one in front had long black hair as did the one to his left while the one to his right was the youngest was blonde.

"Ah, Edward. It seems young Bella is alive." the one in front was the first to speak. He walked forward and grabbed the hand that Edward offered him which didn't make sense to me. It seemed it didn't to Bella because she looked at Edward for an explanation.

"Aro can read thoughts by touching a person." So this was Aro, I needed to stay away from him. No one other than Unce Charlie and Bella knew what my parents had done and I wanted it to stay that way. I started to panic and could feel my heartbeat start to pick up and I sturggled to calm it. Looking around I saw Jane and her brother's eyes on me but it must have been due to my picked up heart beat. Luckily I was ignored by Aro.

I stopped paying attention for awhile as they talked until I heard Bella shouting at someone to stop. Coming back to what was happening around me I saw Edward in pain on the floor. That didn't bother me but Bella's shouting at them to stop was.

"Bella please stop. Your making it worse." I pleaded trying to stop her running forward. This however turned the attention towards me.

"Jane." said Aro softly, Edward stopped writhing in pain which made me guess that Jane was gifted. "Now Edward who would this be." Aro had turned towards me. Edward didn't know me though so Alice answered.

"Poppy is Bella's cousin."

"She knows then." this was a statement not a question. "I must see how, to see how of course." He started towards me hand in front of him. My heartbeat picked up again as I started backing away. "Now child don't be difficult." That was my breaking point, it was what my Dad had always called me before hitting me 'child'.

"No...no please. I can't. No... please." I was begging by now desperate for him to leave me alone. He ignored me and continued towards me. Thats how the flashbacks started.

_Flash back_

_I was thirteen. Just walking home from school. I walked into the house as quietly as possible if I was too loud, lets just say it wouldn't be good._

_"Took you long enough, stupid child." Looks like I was too loud, Dad knew I was home. He was in the living room which meant that I had to go in there. I walked into the room and was slapped the second I was in. The blow sent me to the floor where he started to kick me in the ribs. He then started pulling my hair, I hadn't been allowed to cut it as both my parents wanted it long enough to pull. I don't know how long I was on the floor before I was allowed to get up._

_End flashback_

By the time I returned to the present I was backed up against the wall kneeling on the floor sobbing. "No... don't please. I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do it again. Just please don't hurt me." I don't know how long I sat there before I felt two cold arms around me.

**Alec's P.O.V**

We were all shocked. One minute Aro was trying to read the thoughts of the other human, 'Poppy', when she suddenly started to cry and asking someone to stop. It didn't make sense until she said 'Daddy'. The human that Cullen loved went to comfort the girl as she sat on the floor sobbing but I found myself there before her.

When she had walked in I had found her different to other humans. She seemed to annoy Jane less than other humans in fact at vampire speed she told me about what had happened when Jane had found them with Felix and Demetri. Later when she found out about Aro's gift we could hear her heartbeat pick up and race until she calmed down. I didn't know what itwas about her but seeing her crying I had to help her. It wasn't until I caught the way Marcus was looking at me.

Over the past few months I had been able to feel my mates feelings. With the Cullen boy being here I hadn't been noticing the feelings, but I started to focus on them. My mate felt scared, terrified even but at the same time something was making her feel a bit safe. The feelings had never been this strong as though they were close. The look that Marcus gave me combined with the feelings pointed in the direction that this girl was my mate.

I had never been happier, I guess that she must have felt the happiness coming from me as she stopped crying. However I felt her breathing even out and she became heavier in my arms, she had fell asleep. My happiness grew some more and it came out in a quiet pur that only Jane who had moved closer to us and Poppy could hear. It must have made Poppy feel better because she moved closer to me, cuddling into my chest.

"Alec, why don't you take little Poppy to your room? So she can rest better." said Aro.

"Of course Master." I stood up as slowly as I could without waking her. Behind me I could hear the other human.

"Where is he taking her? Poppy!"

"Your cousin will be fine. Alec is her mate, he would never hurt her." explained the bored voice of Marcus. While I walked to my room I started picturing my future with Poppy, I already planned to turn her and soon. She truly was beautiful, lovely long brown hair and bright blue eyes which I would miss when she was turned. She would still look lovely with red eyes though, no one would be able to resist her. It was lucky that I had a bed in my room seeing as I didn't need it but there was a king sized bed anyway. I layed her down carefully under the covers so she wouldn't be cold. She whimpered when I moved away but I had to leave and return to the throne room. I left after one last look at my beautiful mate.

I would rather be with her than listening to the Cullen's excuses about the both of them knowing. Not that it matters that Poppy knows as she is my mate and will be turned soon. Her cousin Bella however will be going back with the Cullens where we won't know when she is turned.

**Another chapter finished. Please review with your thoughts, next chapter we see Poppy's reaction to Alec's plan to turn her. How will she take it?**


	11. Tears from a Letter

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

**Sorry for updating so late but I've had exams all week. All my spare time has been on revision.**

Alec's P.O.V

I wanted them to leave. After setting Poppy in my room I had needed to return to the throne room, while I would rather be with her. My mind wandered from this boring meeting over the human's fate, in my opinion she should be killed. While I wasn't happy that she had dragged my mate around the world I was happy that she had brought Poppy to me. My thoughts turned towards Poppy herself. I wanted to know what she thought of me and if she would be happy here. I didn't love her yet, I didn't believe in love at first sight but if I could love anyone then it would be her. As my mate Poppy will be the only one who can talk to me when I'm angry, she is also my best chance of finding lovve. Most mates did grow to love each other but I was worried that she would hate me for keeping her here away from her family.

Eventually the seerer, Alice, showed Aro a vision of Bella as a vampire and they were free to go. I was at peace until that human spoke up.

"What about Poppy?"

"She will stay here with us and be changed as she is Alec's mate." Aro's tone implied that it was obvisous and there was nothing they could do about it.

"She can't stay here. Her sister needs her and what will Charlie think? Edward she needs to come back with us."

"Bella, there is nothing we can do. They won't let her leave if she is Alec's mate. I'm sorry." He didn't look that sorry but then again Poppy didn't like him and went out of her way to annoy him.

"Edward is right Bella. Your cousin will be staying here, we will fake her death. Alice if you stay behind a week or two saying Poppy is ill, when you return say that she passed away. By that time she will be one of us."

"You can't keep her here! She doesn't even know you!" Like that mattered she _would _stay here with me.

"Bella there is nothing you can do, they refuse to let her go."

"If it will ease your mind young Isabella you may leave a note for your cousin to read when she wakes." Realising that this was the best that Aro would give her, she left with the Cullens. I was ust about to leave when Aro called me back. "Alec stay a little while longer."

"Yes Master."

"Now Alec we know that you are mated to Poppy. I think that it would be best to change her soon, speak to her when she wakes up then change her."

"Yes Master." I bowed and left to return to my Poppy.

Poppy's P.O.V

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in a pair of cold stone arms. Thinking of that I tried to remember which vampire it was that had helped me. I sat up and was faced with a room I had never seen before. The colours of the room were simple, red and black. There was a large TV as well with many games near by so it was most likely a boys room. Close to the TV was a large bookcase filled with books, some looked quite old and looked as though they had been read many tmes which they probably had. The bed I was in was large and the sheets were expensive, I had never seen a room like this let alone slept in one.

I'm not sure how long I sat there before I heard the door open.

"Good your awake." the voice belonged to the boy who I had seen earlier. Like all vampires his voice enchanted people making me want to hear him talk again. "I'm Alec." He seemed nervous for some reason which I couldn't understand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Poppy." I glanced down at my hands which were in my lap, looking him the eye made me nervous about saying something wrong, I didn't want to offend him and making him dislike me. In an instant he was sitting on the bed infront of me.

"Don't hide from me, please." As he spoke he lifted my chin up with a cold finger making me look him in the eye. When I was he smiled and it just made him more beautiful. "Much better." Up until then I had been distracted but now I remembered how I came to be here.

"Wheres Bella?" I was starting to panic, where was she?

"Your cousin left with Cullens about an hour ago. She left this for." He stood and handed me a piece of paper before leaving.

_Dear Poppy,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not there. I didn't want to leave you in Italy without you, there was no way to get them to let you leave. We both know about them being vampires so we must both be changed, Alice has seen me as a vampire with Edward. The Volturi let us go but they refused to let you go as they don't trust the Cullen's to turn us both. You need to stay with them but don't trust them._

_I don't know when I will see you again so I would like to say sorry for dragging you here without no warning. I just hope in the future that you can forgive me for dragging you into this world._

_With love, Bella_

_P.S. When she is old enough I will tell Tulip about what happend, she is an imprint and will know about vampires anyway. Maybe one day you can visit her._

It took a while for it sink in. They would turn me into one of them, I wouldn't be able to see Tulip again and one day she would die while I would look the same. The thought of losing her after everything brought tears to my eyes. They built up until the spilled down my cheeks. I brought my knees up to my chest and continued crying, trying to forget about the fact that soon one of the Volturi would turn me into a vampire.

Alec's P.O.V

She had to read the letter but it still hurt that she was crying but for what reason I wasn't sure. I hadn't read the letter not wanting to invade her privacy. Her cousin must have put something in the letter about the sister that she mentioned eariler Tulip. Once she is a vampire then Poppy wouldn't be able to see her sister and for the first year her thirst would be uncontrolable not allowing her near any human without the need to drain the human. I just hope that she will forgive me for turning her but I just wanted what was best for her with just a bit of my own need to have her with me forever.

**Once again sorry for it taking so long but had to revise all week. I also had writers block but please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	12. A good way to wake up

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

Poppy's P.O.V

It took me a while to stop crying by which time Alec had come back into the room. Until then it hadn't occured to me to ask whose room this was.

"Alec, whose room is this?"

"Oh, its my room." he seemed nervous for some reason, I don't know why. After all he was the vampire.

"It's really nice." I smiled a bit, he returned it but his smile was better. Alec came and sat by me like he had before giving me the note. He took my hand in his cold one before making me look at him.

Alec's P.O.V

I turned her head towards me, looking into her eyes made it easier to tell her what was going to happen. I just had to think about looking into her eyes forever.

"Poppy, you should know what is going to happen." She looked at me waiting for me to continue, "I need to change you, into one of us." To my surprise she nodded although her eyes teared up again.

"Bella told me about it in the note, well indirectly really." Poppy still seemed uncomfortable so I lifted her into my lap, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. To have my mate in my lap, I started purring in the hope of comforting her. She relaxed and rested her head on my shoulder, exposing her neck partly to me. Unlike most humans her blood didn't call to me but the sight of her neck exposed to me made me want to bite and turn her. I turned my head towards her neck and started placing light kissed on her neck. She gasped as I started but she settled with a shiver. When I reached the bottom of her neck where it joined to her shoulder I pulled away briefly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her ear before returning to her neck and biting.

Poppy's P.O.V

I wasn't expecting him to bite me or him to kiss me either. He had distracted me with the kisses so that I wasn't nervous when he bit me. When he pulled back the fire started, it was though someone had set every part of me on fire. It was far worse then whenever my parents hit me, so much more so that I screamed.

Alec's P.O.V

Her screams brought Jane, Felix and Demetri running to my room.

"Whats wrong?" asked Jane, she liked Poppy which was strange as she usally hated humans. She looked around the room and put the pieces together. "You changed her." I nodded.

"Aro wants her changed as soon as possible." Poppy's screams were getting worse, it was becoming painful for me to her. Not being able to bare her screams or the thought of her in pain I used my power on her. It was all I could do to bring even a small bit of eace to my mate as she went through this painful change.

I spent the entire three days of her change sitting in a chair by the bed. After biting her I had laid her down on the bed due to my power working on her it seemed that she was only was lucky that I had fed before changing her as I didn't want to leave her for any reason. Jane, Felix and Demetri visited often as Poppy had made a good impression on them. Jane couldn't wait to get to know Poppy as the three of us were all around the same physical age where as Felix and Demetri thought about training her to fight and having someone else to prank. I didn't like the idea of **my **mate fighting but she would most likely join the Volturi and I hated the idea of being unable to defend herself in a fight.

Towards the end of the third day her heart sped up. The change was almost done, she would be awake soon. Her heart got faster and faster until it suddenly stopped. I removed my power from her so that she had her senses back.

"Poppy, open your eyes." I spoke softly not wanting to scare her as she was a newborn. She seemed to listen as her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of beautiful bright red eyes.

Poppy's P.O.V

Something had taken the pain that I felt earlier away. After that I'm not sure how long it lasted but then I could feel again. Then I heard his voice. It was even more perfect than before.

"Poppy, open your eyes." He wanted me to open my eyes, had I been asleep? Listening to his vioce I opened my eyes, to a whole new world with an angel to greet me. The world was clearer, I could see everything. If I had thought Alec was handsome before then I must have been blind before becuase sitting before me was perfection. His red eyes were darker than I remembered but that didn't bother me.

"Alec? What happened?" That couldn't have been my voice, it sounded like Alec's. I was distracted from the thought of my voice by Alec smiling at me.

"You remember me, thats good. I guess I should have explained before, I changed you. Your a vampire now." The words shocked me, he changed me. I didn't have time to say anything else before I felt his mouth meet my own.

**Please review with your thoughts, good or bad.**


	13. Eat before you leave

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

Sorry for taking so long but I was ill all of last week.

Alec's P.O.V

I had messed up. Really shouldn't have kissed her but at that moment I just couldn't resist she was too beautiful, perfect. When I pulled away, I ran. She hadn't talked to me since then whenever I tried to talk to her she turned and ran away. She and Jane had become quick friends which got me into trouble with Jane. Poppy told her what I had done so Jane used her power on me and when I couldn't move had Felix pull my arm off. She didn't give it back for a had become like a little sister to Felix and Demetri so they weren't happy either.

Poppy's P.O.V

How could he? I could live with the fact he kissed me but why did he run off? It had been nearly two months since then and I had started my training as part of the Volturi. Felix and Demetri were the ones training me and they were like the older brothers I never had while Jane was like a sister. Alec I felt should be more but I wasn't ready to forgive him.

I had been called for by the Masters, Jane had said that they might be sending me on a mission. I really hoped so as it would be nice to use my training for the first time. The blood lust that came with being a vampire was horrid but I was learning to live with it slowly with the help of my new friends. With my new vampire strength it was easy to open the heavy wooden doors that led to the throne room.

"You called for me, masters." I said as I bowed to them.

"Ah, Poppy. As I'm sure Jane has told you she, Alec, Felix and Demetri are leaving for a mission in Seatle. We want you to go with them. It could be a chance to use your gift." Explained Aro. Not long after I was changed I discovered that I had a gift, like Alec and Jane. If I imagined something then I could make someone else see it. It wasn't a completely new gift, a vampire from the Amazon had a similar gift but my illusions seemed more real. However I could only show people something that I had expirenced, which included any human expirences I had. "You may even get to see your family. Well, Bella at least. We expect a report on when she will be changed." I bowed before making my way out of the throne room to find Jane and tell her I was going with her this time.

It has been two days since I had been told that I was going on this mission and we were getting ready to leave. That meant feeding so that we weren't distracted by hunger while working. Jane had told me that we were going to Seattle which was near Forks, all over the news were reports of many deaths in the area and the idea of Tulip being so close to where the deaths were taking place nearly killed me, again anyway.

"Poppy, hurry up. Heidi's back." called Jane she was in the other room but I could still hear every word she said as though she was right next to me. We left at vampire speed so that we could feed quickly and leave before there were more deaths.

**I know it's short but I had writers block and have been stressing out lots lately as well as being ill last week.**


	14. Word Vomit

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

Poppy's P.O.V

The flight to Seattle was short as we took the Volturi's private jet. I was grateful because being near Alec for too long becomes awkward as we still aren't talking. All I want is for him to apologize for running and maybe an explantation as to why he kissed me.

It was night when we reached Seattle so we set off to find the vampires who were causing the problem. It wasn't hard. They were wld, newborns like me but I had control of myself while these ones were destuctive and out of control. It didn't make sense to me as to why someone would create this many newborns, seeing my confused face Jane started to explain.

"It's a newborn army. Vampires are stronger in their first year as you know so for a fight many newborns are often created, that is what is happening here. The closest coven is the Cullen's so they must be planning to attack them." The thought of the Cullens being attacked filled my mind, I had only met Alice and Edward but I didn't like either of them. As the more expiernced guard Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec talked about what to do next. They decieded to leave the army for now but if they continue to attract attention then we will do something.

**A week later**

The newborn army had made their move against the Cullens. We had watched them over the past week during which time Jane had filled me in on the rest of the Cullens. Carlise was the leader and had never tasted human blood, he worked as a doctor which I thought was a stupid job for a vampire even one with amazing self-control. His wife Esme was like the mother the coven and the remainder of the coven were the children. Emmett was the largest and strongest and he was mated to Rosalie, who from what Jane says is a stuck up bitch. Then there is Alice and Jasper, I already knew Alice but according to Jane Jasper was the most dangerous Cullen as he used to fight in the Southern Vampire Wars for a vampire named Maria. That left Edward who I still didn't like at all.

As we walked out of the trees after the battle I was shocked to see that Bella was there. My anger and hatred towards Edward increased, he had put her in danger. Many vampires didn't rember much from their human lives when they changed but I rembered important people such as Bella, Tulip and Uncle Charlie. Behind the vampires who I knew from description as the Cullens was an unknown vampire who was clearly a newborn easily recognizable by her red eyes.

"Poppy?" called out Bella unsure over whether it was me. I smiled.

"I missed you Bella." I said as I moved to give her a hug. Everything happened at once Edward picked up Bella moving her away from me as another vampire, the blonde male Jane had told me was Jasper, pulled my arms behind me holding me to the spot.

"She's not safe Bella, she's a newborn and she drinks human blood." said Edward with disgust. I snarled at him.

"I would NEVER hurt Bella, unlike you. She's family." He still didn't let her go.

"Edward, son, why don't you let Poppy and Bella go back to the house and catch up." said Carlise.

"Not just yet. Poppy needs to stay as we take care of the one you seem to have forgotten." replied Jane with an icy tone which I had only heard a few times.

"She surrended and wants to join us." pleaded the motherly brunette, Emse. Jane ignored her and turned towards me.

"Poppy, use your gift as she has surrended then she should be distracted." I nodded to Jane before sending the newborn a vision of home. The way my gift works is that I send a feeling that I had felt at any point and then the subject of the illision sees something which matches that feeling. The vampire didn't see Felix walk towards her.

After the vampire was dead I carried Bella on my back to the Cullen's house.

"How has Tulip been?" I asked straight away, needing to know how my little sister who I had looked after he whole was.

"She knows that your not dead. Charlie told her you were but I had told the pack what happened and Paul told her, he can't deny her anything. Overall she seems happy but she misses you." I nodded as my eyes filled with tears which would never fall.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"So how have you been? What's it like being Alec's mate?" I froze, _Alec's mate._Why hadn't they told me? Seeing the shocked and confused look on my face Bella realised that I hadn't known. "They didn't tell you did they?" I shook my head as Bella started calling for the others. I didn't really hear I was lost, why hadn't he told me? Jane, Flelix or Demetri hadn't either. At least now I understood why he had kissed me but why had he run?

As I sat there I felt two cold arms pull me into a cold hard chest. Breathing in their sent I realised it was Alec. My mate, Alec.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered numbly just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm not sure but I didn't want to over load you with information, you were only changed a few months ago. You were too young to understand." All the anger I felt towards him then started coming out.

"How dare you?! How could you keep something like this from me?! You know what stay away from me! Dont' come any where near me for the next hundred year! Will I be old enough for you then?!" With those final angry words I slapped him before running away from the house.

**Alec's P.O.V**

I should have told her. Now she doesn't want anything to do with me. I never should have kissed without explaining why I had. She was my mate, I couldn't resist. Now that she is a vampire every instinct is telling me to make sure she knows that she is mine. Before when she was a human I felt the need to change her, it wasn't because of the Masters that I changed her so soon but because I wanted to. I needed her in my life for eternity.

**Another chapter done. Bit of a slip up there from Bella so now Poppy knows that she is Alec's mate. Will she forgive him? Please, please, please review.**


	15. Hell hath no fury

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed not just for reviewing but for reading this and I apologize in advance for this short chapter but it is more of a filler.**

Poppy's P.O.V

I'm not sure what is making mad the most, the fact that Alec is my mate and never told me or that he is now avoiding me. We came back to Italy a couple of weeks ago and since then Alec has avoided me as though I am fire. I guess he must know that fr not telling me I will put him through hell and back until I feel like forgiving him which at the moment isn't for the next thousand years.

A few days after we had arrived back in Italy my plan to make Alec's life hell began with stealing all his CD's. It is motly things like that I've done, he is also missing his posters, TV, game consles and video games. Don't ask where they all are as the last I saw of them is the human man driving off with them, apart from the posters which I've hidden in my underwear draw. A place which he should never look if he knows whats good for him. Jane had known about me being Alec's mate but she had said sorry for not telling me so she was forgiven and was even helping me making Alec's life hell as he made her swear not to tell.

I feel sorry for Alec in a way as he doesn't know what is going to hit him. As they always say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Before this whole thing I already liked Alec, I had a crush on him despite the fact we hadn't talked much so I would have been open to the idea of being his mate but he didn't tell me and now I'm angrier than I ever thought I could be.

**Okay so I know it was short but I have zero ideas and I'm not sure if I should carry this on to Breaking Dawn or continue it as a sequal for Breaking Dawn. Please review.**


	16. Forgivness

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

Alec's P.O.V

Not telling Poppy about her being my mate may have been the biggest mistake of my life. Since she found out from Bella she has been taking my belongings and hiding them or selling them in the case of some of my video games. Now I'm stood outside her room waiting for her to answer me. After not recieving a reply I knocked again.

"Poppy, open the door. You can not ignore me forever." I, Alec Volturi, was reduced to begging. Never in my mortal or immortal life had I begged for anything but now here I was begging for Poppy to just let me inside, to talk to me again. In this moment I need my mate, for her to just talk to me and let me explain.

"What do you want?" After what felt like forever I finally heard her angelic voice and not just because she was talking to Jane. Now all I had to do was get her to listen to me.

Poppy's P.O.V

What possessed me to open the door for him I don't know. I was still angry at the fact he hadn't told me that I was his mate, but it wasn't that fact that makes me mad but that I like him and don't care about being his mate.

"I want you to let me explain." He was begging, that was something which he had never done according to the other Elite Guards.

"Fine." I answer shortly as I open the door for him to enter my room. He walks in happy that I am talking to him, a few days ago I had returned everything of his that I hadn't sold but I have ignored him since.

"Look, I didn't tell you that you were my mate because I was afraid. The thought of you not accepting the fact scared me, you hadn't known about vampires long and you had just been changed."

"Alec, it doesn't bother me being your mate but you should have told me. I was offended when he kissed me and left without explaining why so when I learned about me being your mate from _Bella, _it just pissed me off. Everything after that I did rather then arguing and fighting with you because this whole time I have known you, I have liked you."

"I guess I can understnad that and I will reget not telling you straight away for the rest of my life. A life that I want to spend with you by my side." I smiled and hugged him.

"Well, as you seem so sorry and even begged I forgive you but only if you will forgive me for being a bitch the past few weeks."

"I forgave you the second after everything. After everything that I have done in my immortal and mortal life I guess its karma, I have killed so many humans and vampires that I guess I deserved it. I'm glad it was you who made my life hell though." I giggled, leaning in and kissing him and it felt like heaven.

**...A few months later...**

Alec and I had been together for a few months now and I have never been happier. Just being around him makes me happy. Jane is happy for us, saying that she can truly call me sister now, Felix and Demetri have threated Alec many times not to hurt me again or they will remove his head regardless of what the masters say, I found it very funny but Alec not so much.

When I recieved a phone call from Jake I had never expected it. I knew that he hated vampires because of Edward so his call came a surprise.

"Poppy..." He sounded defeated as though he could break at any moment.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Bella is marrying the bloodsucker, no offense."

"Of course just insult my entire species it fin- wait Bella is marrying Edward! Why am I only just hearing this?!"

"I don't know. All the invites have been sent." Never had I wanted to cry so much, I wasn't invited to my own cousins wedding. I knew that everyone in Forks thinks that I'm dead apart from the pack who know the truth but Bella hadn't even told me herself. Not having anything else to say I hung up on Jake before throwing my phone against the wall. I fell to the floor my body shaking with dry sobs, she was family and didn't tell me. Alec must have heard me because he came running in, gathering me into his arms.

"What happend, you were fine a few minutes ago?" He held me closer as my sobs increased.

"How could she? She's getting married and didn't tell me, until you I was closest to her and now it's like I don't excist. Until we went to Seattle I heard nothing from her, not a phone call or a letter all I got was that stupid note telling me that she was leaving me here. She abandoned me, just like me parents." If Alec knew what I was on about he made no sign that he understood but just let me rant between sobs as I mourned the family I thought I had with Bella. The only people I could trust were my Volturi family and Tulip, Uncle Charlie used to be in that group of people but he thinks I'm dead and he can't be allowed to know anything different. I had lost that because of the Cullens and Bella, when they were here Edward and Alice were able to get Bella out but not me, from the sounds of Bella's note they didn't even try. My only family who I could trust completly were my Volturi family and my wonderful mate, Alec.

**Okay so only one, maybe two, chapters left then a break before I start the sequal. Reviews are very welcome.**


	17. Four little words

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only Poppy, Tulip and Mandy (And Ashley but I would rather not admit to that)

Alec's P.O.V

I had always hated the Cullen's, they were a disgrace to vampire kind but they had hurt my mate and that is unforgivable. Poppy might not have known them but they made Bella happy so Poppy liked them. But they just left her here, not that I'm ever going to complain, and her cousin hasn't spoken to her since the whole her being my mate incident. She rarely seems happy now, not even when we are together.

Poppy's P.O.V

I'm not sure what hurts more, the way my parents used to treat me or the way Bella treated me. I was her best friend when _they _weren't there but the second they come back I'm forgotten unless I'm right in front of her. Since I found out about the wedding its been like I'm on auto-pilot, get dressed, feed, shower, spend time with Alec, repeat. The only time it changes is when Felix and Demetri drag away for training, hoping that beating them will cheer me up. It says something when Felix is prepared to surrender his undefeated winning streak for my happiness, they are both the older brother I never had.

"Right, Poppy, this has got to stop." declared Jane as she entered my room, where I was sat holding a book but not reading, just staring at the page. "It's pitiful, your better than them. So we are going out shopping." Jane may scary most of the vampire world with her power but once you get to know her its her shopping capability that scares you.

"Do we really have to Jane?" I say in monotone, not at all interested in shopping or doing anything really.

"I told you she wouldn't want to Jane." said Alec as he walked into my room as but unlike Jane who had stopped a few feet away from me he walked right up to me, took the book out of my lap and set it down before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Alec put me _down!" _I shouted despite the fact he would have heard even if Ihad whispered.

"Sorry, I can't you are coming shopping. You haven't left the castle since we had to leave to go to Seattle because of the new borns." I gave up realising it was hopeless to try and fight them. We recieved many stares from other vampires as we walked through the castle, due to me over Alec's shoulder. When we reached the garage I wanted to cry when I saw Heidi there, she was even worse than Jane when it comes to shopping.

"Alec, please let me go, they are going to KILL ME!" I said at vampire speed and quietly so they couldn't hear except for the last two words. I was ignored.

**Hours of painful shopping later**

I think that Jane and Heidi were testing the limits of a vampires sanity rather than shopping because I was sure that I was going insane. When we returned to the castle I ran straight to my room followed by Alec.

"If you can get them to promise never to do that to me again then I will love you for eternity." I pleaded. He just smirked.

"You will love me for eternity anyway so whats the point? I will make them stop if start functioning again, no more auto-pilot. I would like my beautiful, full of life mate back please." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, making him smile. "There she is." He said kissing the end of my mose.

"Your right I will love you for eternity and no more auto-pilot." His smile grew into a grin as he kissed me properly.

Alec's P.O.V

I had had my mate back for around two months when everything changed. We were both guarding the throne room with Jane when Irina from the Denali coven came in.

"I must report a crime." she declared, " The Cullen's have created an Immortal child." Aro grabbed the hand that she offered him, knowing that proof was needed for something so serious. The three of us were frozen in shock, I couldn't help but think back to all the covens that had been destroyed before the law against Immortal children was created. The laws were something that we had taught Poppy just before the news of the wedding came, so she understood how serious this was. Aro released Irina's hand but he seemed shocked, his usally gleeful face grave.

"Oh dear..." he breathed, it was true. I grabbed Poppy's hand needing to know she was close with something as dangerous as this in our future. Whole covens had been destroyed over immortal children and the Cullens were the largest besides us so if it comes to a fight, which it most likely will, then who knows which side will win. Already I knew who would be the hardest to beat the mind reader, the empth, the seerer and the largest. Although Aro wanted the mind reader and the seerer, the empth as well as the he is the seerers mate so they need each other. We were dismissed shortly after, keeping hold of Poppy's hand I ran to my room bringing her with me.

I sat down pulling her into my lap, keeping her as close as possible. After placing a kiss into her hair I rested my chin ontop of her head.

"Alec, whats going to happen now?" she asked, fear was evident in her voice. We had been sat this way for a while, just happy to have each other close with no worries about threats like the Cullens.

" I don't know Poppy, I really don't. But I won't let anything hurt you, ever." And I meant it, I had never felt this way about anyone not even Jane. A little more time passed before I heard my angels voice again.

"I love you Alec." It surprised me how those four little words explained everything. Never had I felt happier then hearing her say those words to me.

"I love you too." Those were the only words I could imagine saying at least once a day for the rest of my immortal life. But first we have to deal with the Cullen's and their Immortal child.

**That is the end of Poppy's Love and I'm sorry I didn't update for ages but nothing inspired me to write. I'm not sure when I will write a sequal but before or after I do I'm thinking of writing a story about Tulip and Paul so tell me what you think about that idea. I want to say a great big thank you to every who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story, it means a lot.**


End file.
